


Red Kryptonite

by Aly_WritingDreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Sex, SuperCorp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_WritingDreams/pseuds/Aly_WritingDreams
Summary: Kara sospirò angosciata, erano più di cinque minuti che fissava la porta in silenzio, non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di bussare. Fortuna che erano soltanto le otto del mattino, quindi eccetto lei e Lena, che aveva visto entrare nell’edificio, in quel piano non c’era nessuno.----Supercorp----





	

**Red Kryptonite**

Kara era impazzita per Lena fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva incontrata. Ricordava ancora perfettamente tutti i dettagli di quella mattina: il profumo di arredamento nuovo dell’ufficio, il sole che illuminava la stanza attraversando la porta a vetro del terrazzo, ma soprattutto il sorriso che si erano rivolte non appena i loro sguardi si erano incontrati. Non le era mai capitato di sentirsi così bene attorno ad una persona e più loro rapporto si intensificava, più Kara ne aveva un bisogno vitale. Di conseguenza erano mesi che si interrogava sulla natura dei suoi sentimenti per la donna e, solo pochi giorni prima, era arrivata ad una conclusione. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, era innamorata. Nonostante la fama da temeraria eroina, pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi alieno pericoloso fuggito da Fort Rozz, Kara non riusciva ad affrontare le sue paure e fare il grande passo verso Lena. Quello era il motivo principale per cui, quella mattina, Kara Danvers era bloccata di fronte alla porta dell’ufficio di Lena Luthor, senza il coraggio di bussare.

La sera prima aveva riflettuto molto sulla sua vita - come Kara, ma anche come Supergirl - sulle sue paure e sul suo rapporto con l’altra, sulle possibilità che potevano avere insieme. In conclusione aveva deciso che avrebbe chiesto a Lena un appuntamento, ma anche che, prima di ciò, le avrebbe raccontato tutta la verità sul suo conto.

Kara sospirò angosciata, erano più di cinque minuti che fissava la porta in silenzio, non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di bussare. Fortuna che erano soltanto le otto del mattino, quindi eccetto lei e Lena, che aveva visto entrare nell’edificio, in quel piano non c’era nessuno.

 _“Non è il momento per uno dei tuoi deliri Kara, ricordati che hai affrontato di peggio. Lena è una tua amica, tiene a te, non ti ferirà.”_ pensò la ragazza. _“Non lo farà per ferirti, ma lei è Lena Luthor, perché mai dovrebbe voler un appuntamento con te? Sei soltanto una sua amica, giornalista della CatCo, niente di più. Lei invece…” p_ er poi contraddirsi di nuovo.

Stufa di quei pensieri chiuse gli occhi, alzò la mano e, in un atto di coraggio, bussò alla porta.

«Avanti.» Lena rispose dall’interno.

_“Oh Rao, l’ho fatto davvero. Ho bussato davvero!”_

«Buongiorno Lena!» Esordì Kara, cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile, nonostante la situazione non fosse d’aiuto. Non era certo orario da visite, ma se fosse andata più tardi nella giornata probabilmente l’avrebbe trovata occupata con il lavoro e non avrebbe avuto il giusto tempo per parlarle.

«Kara, che bellissima sorpresa!» Si alzò dalla poltrona e andò subito incontro all’amica per abbracciarla. Era quasi una settimana che non si vedevano e, anche se Lena non era il tipo di persona che lamentava la solitudine, doveva ammettere che la vita senza la presenza dell’altra era diventata piuttosto monotona. «Era tanto che non passavi da queste parti, sono felice di vederti.»

«Anche io.» Rispose brevemente, ricambiando l’abbraccio dell’amica.

«Sediamoci sul divano, dai. Cosa ti porta qui a quest’ora? Lavoro?» Chiese, facendo strada nella zona relax.

Si sedettero entrambe sul divano, Kara controllò che fossero alla distanza giusta per guardarsi bene negli occhi durante la conversazione.

«In realtà no. Non sono qui per nessuna intervista.»

«In effetti ultimamente la mia vita è stata piuttosto monotona. Oh, eccetto quando Supergirl mi ha salvato la vita.»

«Purtroppo lo ricordo. Anche se, in realtà, non so come sono andate le cose dopo che la nostra chiamata è stata interrotta, non mi ha raccontato nulla a riguardo.» Precisò Kara, mentendo. Ricordava benissimo quella notte: ricordava benissimo il terrore che aveva provato nel sentire le urla di Lena e nel realizzare che stava precipitando giù dal palazzo, ma soprattutto sentiva ancora, come se non fosse mai passato, il terrore di perderla.

«È stato piuttosto spaventoso se posso dirti la verità, per un attimo ho creduto che quella fosse la fine, ma poi è arrivata lei.» Nel pronunciare l’ultima parte della frase un sorriso si impossessò del suo viso, una luce dei suoi occhi.

Kara, notando la reazione dell’altra al ricordo, cercò in tutti i modi di non arrossire.

«Wow. Come è stato? Intendo l’essere salvata da Supergirl.» Le chiese, non riuscendo a trattenere la curiosità e il narcisismo.

«Da togliere il respiro. Soprattutto volare con lei, perché ho una tremenda paura dell’altezza, ma in quel momento, paradossalmente rispetto alla situazione, tutto mi sembrava così sicuro.»

«Potrei quasi essere gelosa.» Rispose Kara, smorzando il discorso diventato fin troppo imbarazzante.

«No, non devi. Sai quanto conti per me.» Sorrise, sporgendosi per ricoprire la mano dell’altra con la sua.

Kara arrossì, non era la prima volta che l’altra creava un contatto fisico, ma per come era tesa, in quel momento, lo sembrava.

«Va tutto bene Kara?» continuò, non avendo ricevuto risposta dall’amica, interrompendo il contatto tra le loro mani.

«Si…si… perché me lo chiedi?»

«Non mi hai ancora detto perché sei qui. Neanche come mai sei sparita per una settimana e non hai risposto ai miei messaggi, ma di quello possiamo parlare dopo. Una cosa per volta.»

«Mi dispiace di essere sparita, ho avuto molto su cui riflettere. È stata decisamente una settimana impegnativa su diversi fronti. Prometto che ti spiegherò tutto, anche perché è parte fondamentale di quello che sto per dirti.»

«Mi fido. Ti ascolto.»

«Okay…» Kara sospirò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e cercando le parole giuste con cui cominciare il discorso. Una ricerca lunga, impegnativa e così difficile da sembrar non terminare mai. Il silenzio durava ormai da quasi un minuto e, più il tempo passava, più Kara si sentiva imbarazzata. «Avevo preparato tutto il discorso, ma adesso è come se fosse svanito. Credo sia il chiaro segnale che non ci devo girare troppo intorno, nonostante per me sia difficile non farlo. Mi piace passare il tempo con te: guardare Netflix insieme, uscire a bere qualcosa e parlare, anche solo stare in silenzio in tua compagnia. Mi piace guardarti mentre sorridi, mi piace ridere con te e amo come mi sento quando siamo insieme, in termini di emozioni è paragonabile al volare. Sono sparita per una settimana per questo, perché volevo capire come mi sarei sentita allontanandomi da te. Ero confusa.»

Lena era in silenzio, immobilizzata dalle parole dell’altra. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato quel giorno, sperava solo che arrivasse il più tardi possibile.

«Kara, forse non dovremm-»

«Ti prego Lena, lasciami finire.» Interruppe l’altra, consapevole che altrimenti non sarebbe riuscita a finire il discorso.

Lena sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, sapeva benissimo come sarebbe finita la loro conversazione, ma non poteva far nulla per cambiare le cose. Era inevitabile.

«Ho bisogno di te nella mia vita, ma sento di volere di più di una semplice amicizia. Sono qui per chiederti un appuntamento, perché, anche se so che non provi le stesse cose che provo io, ho bisogno di una tua risposta. Quindi, ti andrebbe di venire a cena con me?» Finì la bionda, durante il discorso non aveva mai smesso di fissare l’altra.

Lena abbassò lo sguardo, inabile di sostenere quello dell’amica. Kara arrossì, stava chiaramente ricevendo il suo primo due di picche. Restò in silenzio qualche altro secondo, ancora in parte speranzosa riguardo alla risposta.

«Non sai a quanto coraggio ho fatto appello per dirti queste cose, Lena. Non inizierò ad odiarti se mi dirai di no, ma per favore rispondimi.»

«No, non posso uscire con te. Mi dispiace.» Lena rispose, senza guardarla negli occhi.

Kara annuì e si alzò dal divano.

«Comprensibile.» Disse, finendo di prendere la sua roba e avviandosi verso la porta. Era inutile prolungare il dolore. «Mi dispiace di averti fatto perdere tempo. Era così ovvia la risposta, non dovevo disturbati. Tu sei tu ed io non sono altro che una delle tante giornaliste che ti girano intorno, chissà quante proposte come la mia avrai sentito nella tua vita.» Continuò, ridacchiando imbarazzata, sull’orlo delle lacrime. «Prenditi cura di te, Lena.»

Lena non rispose, lasciandola uscire dalla porta. L’aveva persa: il momento tanto temuto era arrivato. Aspettò qualche secondo, ovvero il tempo necessario all’altra per allontanarsi dall’ufficio, e scoppiò in lacrime. Non solo l’aveva persa, ma l’aveva anche ferita nel peggiore dei modi.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter accettare l’invito di Kara, anzi, se avesse potuto, probabilmente le avrebbe chiesto di uscire molto prima.  Era stata costretta a rifiutare per il bene di entrambe. Sua madre, in passato, era già riuscita a portarle via persone care, non poteva permette che ciò accadesse ancora.

Ricordava, come se fosse nel presente, il giorno in cui sua madre aveva rovinato la vita alla famiglia della sua fidanzata. Il giorno in cui le aveva costrette a lasciarsi e a dirsi addio per sempre.

Da quel giorno erano passati tantissimi anni, ma Lena non aveva più avuto una relazione stabile, solo avventure di una notte o poco più. Sua madre era peggiorata sempre di più, aveva totalmente perso il senso del giusto e dello sbagliato. Nei giorni in cui erano state insieme, prima che Lena la incastrasse, le aveva chiesto informazioni riguardo Kara. Aveva voluto sapere di più sul loro rapporto e lei, essendo sotto copertura, era stata costretta a raccontarle alcune cose. Sua madre le aveva detto di aver letto un articolo in cui Kara sembrava criticare le sue scelte contro gli alieni e le aveva chiesto, di conseguenza, perché si frequentassero ancora. Quello era stato il momento in cui Lilian aveva capito i veri sentimenti della figlia verso la giornalista, Lena ne era sicura. Lilian aveva capito ed era pronta, qualora Lena sbagliasse mossa, a rovinarle ancora la vita.

Qualche giorno dopo l’arresto di sua madre le era stato recapitato un mazzo di fiori, adatti per un funerale, contenente un bigliettino.

**“Hai rovinato l’occasione migliore che avevo per portare a termine quello che Lex aveva iniziato, tutto per colpa di Supergirl e di quella dannata giornalista. Attenta a quello che desideri Lena, non vuoi trascinarle nel baratro con te, vero?”**

Quel biglietto era la motivazione per la quale aveva reagito in quella maniera all’invito di Kara. Non poteva, per ovvie ragioni, accettare finché sua madre la minacciava. Non voleva neanche immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se, per sfortuna, su un giornale fossero finite le foto del loro appuntamento galante. Sua madre, grazie alle sue conoscenze l’avrebbe scoperto, avrebbe tentato tutto per dividerle, dopotutto cosa ci si poteva aspettare da una persona che aveva tentato ripetutamente di uccidere la propria figlia? Lena teneva a Kara più che a qualsiasi altra persona al mondo, proprio per questo doveva starle lontana.

Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento e si abbandonò ancor di più alle lacrime. Il dolore non sembrava finire mai: la sua vita era un immenso labirinto di iceberg, pronti a trafiggerla alla minima virata.

***

Era passata una settimana da quella mattina. Lena, ogni giorno, passava l’orario lavorativo a fissare la porta del suo ufficio, in speranza di una visita da parte di Kara. Una visita che, come lei sapeva benissimo, non sarebbe arrivata così presto.

Erano quasi le sette di sera, il sole era appena tramontato.

Jess, senza bussare, entrò di corsa nell’ufficio della CEO. Lena, speranzosa riguardo Kara, si alzò di scatto sorridendo, per poi lasciar morire il sorriso sulle labbra una volta riconosciuta l’intrusa.

«Ti avevo chiesto di non disturbarmi. Avevo esplicitamente detto di non voler vedere nessuno eccetto Kara Danvers.» Disse alla segretaria, con tono freddo.

«Signorina Luthor, sono mortificata per l’intrusione, ma c’è qualcosa che lei deve assolutamente vedere.» Asserì Jess, porgendole l’Ipad che teneva in braccio. L’altra si avvicinò, giusto in tempo per vedere iniziare il telegiornale edizione speciale.

**“Buonasera cari telespettatori di National City, ci dispiace aver interrotto la vostra quotidianità, ma abbiamo una notizia dell’ultimo minuto molto importante da darvi. Il noto criminale Lex Luthor, condannato a venti anni di reclusione, è scappato oggi dalla prigione di Metropolis. Nessuno conosce la sua destinazione, pertanto invitiamo ogni cittadino onesto a tenere gli occhi ben aperti e a segnalare, in caso, la posizione del soggetto. Vi ringraziamo per l’attenzione.”**

Lena tese l’Ipad alla sua legittima proprietaria, per poi girarsi e raggiungere la porta a vetro del balcone.

«Signorina Luthor, posso fare qualcosa per lei? Vuole che le chiami la macchina per tornare a casa?»

«Perché dovrei, Jess? Oggi è venerdì, lo sai che mi trattengo fino a tardi in ufficio.»

«Sarebbe più sicuro per lei, signorina.»

«Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione, ma non voglio vivere nel terrore. Lex è scappato, dubito verrà a cercarmi per uccidermi di persona e poi, sicuramente, qui fuori sarà già pieno di guardie. Nessuno crede che io non c’entri nulla nella sua fuga.»

«Non vuole neanche che le chiami la sua guardia del corpo?»

«Sai, da quando ho conosciuto Supergirl ho perso la fiducia nelle guardie del corpo, quindi no, ma ti ringrazio. Vai a casa Jess.»

«Non mi sento sicura a lasciarla sola, signorina Luthor.»

«Preferisco rimanere da sola.»

«Va bene signorina. In caso avesse bisogno di qualcosa, non esiti a chiamarmi.»

Lena si limitò ad annuire. Jess uscì dall’ufficio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

La CEO aveva voglia di piangere, ma non aveva la forza di farlo. Immaginava già i discorsi che le persone avrebbero fatto quella sera a cena: tutti avrebbero parlato dei terribili fratelli Luthor pronti a distruggere la tranquillità di Metropolis e di National City. Nessuno credeva in lei, eccetto un’unica persona, che adesso non aveva più. Kara non era lì e Lena non poteva abbracciarla in attesa che passasse tutto. Non poteva rifugiarsi nelle braccia dell’unica persona che la faceva sentire viva, con una vita degna d’esser vissuta, soltanto perché era una Luthor.

Andò verso il divano per sdraiarsi, non voleva tornare a casa, ma aveva bisogno di riposarsi. Quello che doveva essere un semplice momento di relax si trasformò ben presto in un sonno profondo, tormentato da incubi.

Soltanto più tardi, quella sera, Lena si svegliò di colpo. Un rumore proveniente dalla porta a vetri l’aveva svegliata. Il divano, essendo posizionato davanti ad essa, rendeva Lena totalmente incapace di vederla senza girarsi. Il cuore della mora batteva rapidamente, sapeva di non essere più sola nella stanza, ma non aveva il coraggio di girarsi.

«Hai intenzione di uccidermi, Lex?» Chiese la mora, dando per scontato che la presenza fosse quella del fratello.

«Ha intenzione di farti uccidere.» Rispose una voce che subito Lena riconobbe.

«Supergirl!» Esclamò, girandosi di scatto. Il suo cuore iniziò a decrementare i battiti.

«Miss Luthor…» Rispose in tono ammiccante, chiudendosi la porta a vetri alle spalle e iniziando a camminare per la stanza.

Lena notò subito il comportamento insolito. C’era qualcosa che non andava, ma non sapeva cosa. O almeno, non ancora.

«Posso fare qualcosa per te, Supergirl?»

«Ci sono tante cose che potresti fare per me. Qualche idea, Miss Luthor?» Rispose la supereroina, avvicinandosi al divano in cui era seduta l’altra, ma restandole ancora a debita distanza.

«Mi piacerebbe che tu mi dicessi come fai a sapere che Lex ha intenzione di farmi uccidere.»

«Come siamo passate dal “posso fare qualcosa per te, Supergirl?” a “vorrei che tu mi dicessi?”. Sai, ogni tanto mi chiedo se pensi mai alle altre persone o se sei così sopraffatta dal tuo ego da non notarle neanche.»

Lena si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi dal divano. Il tono di voce dell’altra non le piaceva per niente, quasi la spaventava.

«Non devi aver paura di me, Lena. Non ti farei mai del male.» Continuò la ragazza, avvicinandosi all’altra, la quale rimase immobile. «Comunque, Lex mi ha fatto trovare un regalo oggi pomeriggio. Una scatola, molto somigliante ad un contenitore per bombe, con una pietra. Kryptonite rossa, sai cosa vuol dire questo, Lena?»

Alla domanda l’interessata ebbe l’impulso di indietreggiare nuovamente, ma non lo fece. Sapeva quali effetti aveva la Kryptonite rossa sui Super, era meglio non irritare l’altra.

«Sei di poche parole stasera, Lena. In qualsiasi caso, la scatola conteneva un biglietto recitante queste parole: “Un piccolo regalo da una persona amica, possiamo essere alleati. Pensaci. Saprò che avrai accettato la mia proposta se stasera andrai a mettere fine alla misera vita di mia sorella Lena. –L.L.”»

Lena sospirò e non riuscì a trattenere un tremolio di paura. Non voleva morire, soprattutto per mano di Supergirl, una delle sole due persone di cui si fidava.

«Domani andrò a cercarlo e lo consegnerò alla polizia, non preoccuparti.» Disse, notando la preoccupazione negli occhi della mora.

«Perché sei qui, Supergirl?» Lena chiese, non ancora del tutto convinta delle parole dell’altra.

«Perché credo che in parte potrei meritarmi il regalo che mi ha fatto, sai, intendo la Kryptonite rossa. Non c’è stato bisogno neanche di toccarla: l’ho sentita catturare la mia anima, esplodere dentro me. Mi sento così forte.» Spiegò, avvicinandosi all’altra, fino a finirle totalmente davanti. Alzò una mano e iniziò a tracciarle i lineamenti del viso.

«Supergirl…»

«Sento di poter fare tutto quello che voglio finalmente, prendere tutto quello che desidero.» Continuò la supereroina che intanto era passata a tracciare il contorno delle labbra dell’altra con l’indice. «Sei magnifica.»

Lena era immobile, incapace di fare e pensare qualsiasi cosa, abile solo a fremere sotto le attenzioni dell’altra. La sensazione di paura era sparita, ma l’imbarazzo e il disagio erano sempre più forti. Quello che stava accadendo era strano, ma allo stesso tempo tremendamente eccitante. Supergirl era stata, per moltissime volte, protagonista dei suoi pensieri più intimi, quasi quanto Kara. Lena perdeva il controllo ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo intenso della supereroina e, quella sera, essendo esso ancora più vigoroso, faceva una terribile fatica a restare lucida.

«Sei combattuta Lena, quasi quanto me. Tu ed io siamo simili, siamo costrette a vivere due vite separate per colpa delle persone che ci circondano. Possiamo non farlo stasera, sai? Non combattere contro te stessa, libera le ali.» Supergirl continuò, scendendo con la mano sul collo dell’altra. Tracciò i contorni della giugulare e strinse leggermente la pelle esposta. «Ti desidero.»

La mora reclinò leggermente la testa all’indietro e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Supergirl la desiderava e già solo pensarlo la faceva impazzire.

«Voglio leccare e baciare ogni centimetro della tua pelle, voglio sentire le tue unghie graffiarmi la schiena mentre urli il mio nome.» Continuò la supereroina, non interrompendo le carezze.

Fu in quel momento che tutte le difese di Lena caddero a terra. Nulla importava più in quella fredda notte di dicembre, nulla che non fossero loro due: consumate dal desiderio che provavano l’una verso l’altra, arrabbiate con il mondo.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, Supergirl, notata la scintilla di desiderio negli occhi dell’altra, sorrise vittoriosa. Lena le pose una mano tra i capelli e l’attirò a sé con forza. Non poteva più resistere a quei diamanti di ghiaccio. Le loro labbra si incontrarono per la prima volta, entrambe gemettero. Presto anche le lingue si intrecciarono, accarezzandosi l’un l’altra mentre le due si spostavano con foga verso la scrivania. Supergirl sollevò di peso Lena e, invece di appoggiarla sul tavolo, la sbatté al muro. L’urto contro la parete causò un piccolo gemito di dolore alla mora, ma allo stesso tempo la eccitò ancor di più, portandola ad avvolgere completamente le gambe sui fianchi dell’amante. Il gesto portò l’altra a spingere più avanti il bacino in cerca di maggior contatto.

«Spero tu abbia dei vestiti di riserva qui in ufficio, i tuoi non dureranno.» Disse la supereroina, momentaneamente staccatosi dalla bocca della mora, per poi strapparle il vestito di dosso e lanciarlo lontano. Si fermò un attimo per ammirarne il corpo, finalmente scoperto.

«Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?»

«Non immagini quanto.» Rispose, tornando a baciarla e percorrendo con le mani la pelle appena scoperta. Essere super forte in questo caso le permetteva di tenere Lena attaccata al muro soltanto con l’ausilio delle gambe e senza il minimo sforzo. Entrambe le mani finirono presto sul gancio del reggiseno della mora che, in brevissimo tempo, raggiunse i resti del vestito.

Lena aveva entrambe le mani nei capelli dell’altra, non riusciva a smettere di accarezzarli e tirarli. Con una mano Supergirl l’alzò ancora di più, facendo sì che i suoi seni le arrivassero comodamente alla bocca. Baciò i contorni del destro, mentre con le dita sfiorava il sinistro. Lena mugolò di piacere, lei, decisa a dargliene sempre di più, le lambì i capezzoli a turno. Le mani della mora le si erano ormai spostate sulle spalle, in cerca, senza risultato, di pelle scoperta da accarezzare. Kara si abbandonò alla tentazione e le morse un capezzolo, per poi leccarlo e succhiarlo ancora.

«Spogliati, voglio sentirti.» Sussurrò Lena, con un tono di voce che fece eccitare ancora di più la supereroina.

«Spogliami.» Ordinò di risposta.

Lena si liberò dalla stretta e tornò con i piedi a terra, nonostante ciò bastarono pochi secondi per farla tornare sulle labbra dell’altra. Ribaltò le posizioni, usando tutta la forza a sua disposizione. Entrambe le mani raggiunsero il retro del costume in cerca di un’apertura, continuarono a cercare finché non trovarono una cerniera, fu lì che le Supergirl intervenne, bloccandole le mani e riportandole all’altezza del petto.

«Non so se voglio lasciarmi spogliare, sai?» Sussurrò maliziosamente, credendosi in una posizione di totale vantaggio.

Lena non si arrese, grazie alla combattività inaspettata riuscì a bloccarle le mani sopra la testa, per quanto le fosse possibile bloccare Supergirl. Riuscì a distrarla con lunghi baci e morsi sul collo, riuscendo infine a liberarsi del costume. La supereroina non indossava nessun tipo di intimo e Lena non riuscì a fare a meno di guardarla incantata: aveva un fisico magnifico.

«Non mi interessa quello che vuoi.» Trovò infine il coraggio di risponderle.

Supergirl ribaltò di nuovo le posizioni e si fece spazio tra le sue gambe con una mano, per accarezzarle l’intimità attraverso gli slip.

«Oh sì? Non ti interessa?» Chiese con tono beffardo, intensificando la pressione delle carezze.

Lena si morse il labbro per trattenersi dal dire qualsiasi cosa, non voleva dargliela vinta così facilmente. In risposta portò entrambe le mani sulla schiena della bionda e iniziò a disegnare piccoli cerchietti con le unghie, applicando più o meno pressione, in sintonia con i movimenti dell’altra sulla sua intimità.

«E a te interessa?» Girò la domanda, con un tono altrettanto beffardo, Supergirl stava impazzendo sotto le sue carezze.

«Stai zitta.» Rispose soltanto. Prese di peso l’altra e, con l’ausilio della super velocità, le trasportò sulla scrivania.  Con una mano le applicò pressione sul petto, portandola così a coricarsi, in maniera da togliere con più agio gli slip.

Lena era totalmente nuda e Supergirl, nonostante la mente annebbiata dalla Kryptonite rossa, giurava di non aver mai provato così tante belle sensazioni insieme.

Decisa a non perdere neanche un altro prezioso secondo andò a lambire il clitoride della mora, la quale in risposta gemette e portò le mani nei capelli dell’altra.

«Girati, voglio assaggiarti.» La interruppe Lena, dopo poco, spingendole via la testa.

Supergirl non obbiettò, facendo esattamente come le era stato detto.  Ora si trovavano l’una sopra l’altra, perse delle reciproche intimità. Presto il piacere assoluto raggiuse entrambe e così, in quella triste notte di dicembre, i loro gemiti di piacere illuminarono la stanza.

Supergirl si girò, così da trovarsi faccia a faccia con l’altra, la guardò un attimo per capire se andava tutto bene, e poi si adagiò sul suo corpo. Il contatto tra di essi fece sì che, per un attimo, i respiri affannosi fossero interrotti da due piccoli mugolii di piacere. Lena iniziò ad accarezzare la schiena nuda di Supergirl e quest’ultima, tornando in sé, si spostò.

«È proprio vero: le persone non sanno resistere ai supereroi.» Disse la bionda, con una vena di tristezza, alzandosi dal corpo dell’altra e andando in cerca dei suoi vestiti.

«Sfido chiunque a resistere ai tuoi occhi.» Rispose Lena, mettendosi seduta.

«Curioso che tu dica ciò…» Commentò con astio. Utilizzando la super velocità si rimise il costume, si girò e incontro lo sguardo confuso dell’altra.

«Di che cosa stai parlando?»

«È curioso che fino ad adesso l’unica a resistergli sia stata proprio tu.» Concluse, incurante delle conseguenze. La Kryptonite rossa le aveva finalmente dato il coraggio di prendere ciò che desiderava, almeno in parte, e le aveva dato anche il coraggio di esprimere il suo risentimento.

Lena aveva scopato con Supergirl, dicendo che era impossibile resistere ai suoi occhi, ma aveva anche rifiutato l’invito a cena di Kara. Kara, chiaramente, non era davvero abbastanza per lei.

Supergirl, in parte per colpa dell’influenza della gemma rossa, ebbe l’impulso di reagire in maniera violenta e cinica, ma si trattenne. Lena, dopo la frase dell’altra, era immobile, non riusciva a capire la provenienza di tutto quel risentimento, ma, data la situazione delicata della supereroina, aveva paura a chiedere.

«Sei uguale a tutti gli altri, ti interessi solo di te stessa. Presto consegnerò tuo fratello alla DEO e mi assicurerò personalmente che ne lui ne tua madre ti facciano più del male. Addio Lena.» Concluse, aprendo la porta del terrazzo.

La mora non rispose, si limitò a guardarla andare via. In una settimana era la seconda persona che le diceva addio. Supergirl aveva fatto esattamente come Kara: entrambe l’avevano messa da parte e lei, in quel momento, non sapeva dove guardare per vedere un po’ di luce. Non sapeva proprio dove guardare dal momento in cui entrambi gli occhi che erano soliti illuminarle la gio-

Il flusso di pensieri si interruppe bruscamente. Lena non ci poteva, voleva, credere, non poteva essere vero. Solo in quel momento, realizzando che in realtà gli occhi che le facevano perdere la testa erano un solo paio, Lena si rese conto del significato delle parole della supereroina. Kara era Supergirl e credeva di essere stata rifiutata in quanto non abbastanza per lei, quando invece, se c’era qualcuno con cui Lena voleva stare, quel qualcuno era proprio lei.

Era un disastro, era troppo tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa, soprattutto ora che Supergirl aveva perso la testa. La mora, in quell’istante, si rese conto di aver sbagliato tutto. Si rese conto che anziché rifiutare quell’appuntamento, avrebbe dovuto accettarlo ed esprimere le sue paure.

Si lasciò cadere a terra e, esattamente come la mattina della settimana precedente, si abbandonò alle lacrime.

_“È troppo tardi, l’hai persa per sempre.”_

Si continuava a ripetere.

***

«Alex, vedo il bersaglio, pronta all’azione?»

«No J’onn, ma non abbiamo altra scelta. Dobbiamo provarci»

Erano passate due settimane dal giorno in cui Kara era sotto l’effetto della Kryptonite rossa, due settimane in cui non aveva fatto niente di buono. Aveva riportato Lex in galera, è vero, ma l’aveva fatto dopo averlo ridotto in orribili condizioni fisiche. Alex era riuscita ad intercettarla nel quarto giorno, ma il loro dialogo non aveva portato a niente di buono. Kara non era stata violenta con lei, ma comunque non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Sembrava quasi che la bionda non fosse più governata, ma piuttosto soltanto stanca della sua vita precedente.

«Kara…» Esordì Alex, avvicinandosi alla supereroina.

«Ti aspettavo, sapevo saresti venuta.» Rispose Supergirl.

Alex spalancò gli occhi sorpresa. «Come facevi a saperlo?»

«Credi davvero che io non sappia che nei miei stivali c’è un localizzatore? Andiamo Alex, non eri solita sottovalutarmi un tempo. Sapevo che stando ferma qui per qualche ora saresti venuta a cercarmi.»

«Perché mi hai aspettata?»

«Devi smetterla di seguirmi. So che mi tenete sotto controllo tutto il giorno, ma dovreste fare cose più importanti. Finalmente sono libera, non vedi? Sono felice, senza di voi e lontano dalla mia vecchia vita. Avete un compito da portare avanti, ci sono valanghe di alieni cattivi là fuori, perché seguire me?»

«Perché non sei te stessa, Kara. Non mi perdonerei mai se ti lasciassi in questa vita così poco adatta alla tua vera persona.»

«Vai via Alex, non cercarmi più.»

«No. Non mi fermerai dal riportarti indietro, nulla me lo impedirà.»

«E come faresti, sentiamo.» Ridacchiò, avvicinandosi all’altra con aria di sfida.

«Hai dimenticato una cosa molto importante: l’unione fa la forza. ORA.»

L’ultima parola di Alex fu il segnale d’azione per J’onn che, in forma di marziano, scattò contro la supereroina colpendola con una punta di Kryptonite verde, la quale le rimase conficcata nel braccio destro. Supergirl cadde a terra, ancora del tutto cosciente, ma senza energie per contrattaccare.

«Mi dispiace Kara, non ci hai dato altra scelta.» Le si avvicinò e le mise le manette modificate, così da poter toglierle la punta dal braccio. Inoltre le aprì la tasca segreta del costume e trovò la pietra incriminata, la prese e la mise dentro una scatola blocca radiazioni.

La supereroina provò a svincolarsi, ma niente poté contro J’onn. Riuscirono a portarla alla DEO dove, ad aspettarla, c’era un team pronto a curarla nel miglior modo possibile.

***

Ricordi confusi e un gran mal di testa, quello era tutto ciò che Kara riusciva a dire della sua vita in quel momento. Aprì gli occhi, dopo tre giorni passati da sedata e si trovò davanti Alex e Jason, un dottore della DEO.

«Puoi andare Jason, grazie mille per tutto quello che hai fatto per Kara.» l’uomo si limitò ad annuire ed uscire dalla stanza. «Mi odi?» Subito le chiese Alex.

Kara restò in silenzio un attimo, cercando di ricostruire alla larga gli avvenimenti delle settimane appena trascorse.

«Non ti ricordi cos’è successo?»

«Oh Rao, adesso mi sta venendo in mente. Alex, certo che non ti odio, mi hai salvata di nuovo!»

«Grazie a dio Kara! Avevo una tremenda paura di aver fatto la cosa sbagliata.»

«Non pensarci neanche! Quella non ero io, cioè forse una parte di me voleva quelle cose, ma sicuramente non tutta me stessa. Sto facendo fatica nei collegamenti temporali, quanto sono stata sotto influenza della Kryptonite?»

«Due settimane più o meno.»

«Poi tu e J’onn siete venuti a salvarmi, giusto? Quanto tempo fa?»

«Tre giorni fa. Ti abbiamo lasciata sedata fino a stamani mattina, eri stata talmente tanto tempo a contatto con la Kryptonite rossa che avevi bisogno di minimo 72 ore per smaltire il suo effetto.»

«Ricordo poco Alex, ma grazie per avermi salvato la vita e, sai, anche per non aver mollato.»

Kara si mise seduta e aprì le braccia per accogliere la sorella maggiore, la quale non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

«Kara, ci sono delle cose che forse non ricordi, ma devi sapere.»

«Inizia Alex, sono pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi conseguenza delle mie azioni.»

«Sei stata licenziata. Non ti sei presentata a lavoro nessuno dei 14 giorni, Winn ha provato a coprirti, ma a poco è servito, il tuo capo non ha voluto sentir ragioni.»

«Ho capito, devo cercare un altro giornale per cui scrivere. Poi?» Rispose, cercando in tutti i modi di rimanere lucida, non poteva abbandonarsi di nuovo alla tristezza.

«Hai catturato Lex, ma prima di consegnarlo l’hai torturato. Non ha rilasciato interviste né dichiarazioni a riguardo, quindi non ci sono accuse sul tuo nome, ma la vicenda è piuttosto trasparente. Comunque, a tuo favore, le persone hanno preso il tuo gesto come puro eroismo, nessuno vuole Lex libero.»

«Ho torturato Lex… Lena…? Come l’ha presa? Mi starà odiando in questo momento.»

«Ha cose più importanti a cui pensare. Se ne sta andando Kara, tra un’ora inizierà la sua conferenza stampa. Ha deciso di lasciare in mano di Jess la L-Corp e di andare via da National City.»

«Se ne sta andando?» Un flashback invase la mente di Kara.

_“Sfido chiunque a resistere ai tuoi occhi.”_

«Che cosa le ho fatto? Devo andare Alex, devo vederla subito.»

«Aspetta Kara, non puoi ancora muoverti, non è sicuro per la tua situazione fisica. Sei stata molto sotto l’effetto di sedativi, non hai le forze per volare verso la città. E poi, vuoi spiegarmi cosa c’entri tu con la sua decisione?»

«Non posso aspettare Alex e non c’è tempo per spiegarti. Ti prometto che una volta sistemate le cose lo farò, ma adesso devi aiutarmi a mettermi il costume e lasciarmi andare.»

«Kara…»

«Ti prego Alex, ho già il peso sulla coscienza di tutto ciò che ho fatto questa settimana, lascia che rimedi, per quanto possibile, ai miei errori.»

«Ok Kara, ti porto subito il costume, ma promettimi che sarai prudente. A proposito, la troverai nella piazza principale, sembra voler fare le cose in grande.»

«Lo prometto Alex! Grazie!»

Alex uscì dalla stanza e tornò poco dopo con il costume, aiutò la sorella nell’indossarlo e, poco prima che quest’ultima se ne andasse, l’abbracciò.

«Vai e conquista la tua felicità, sorellina.» Sussurrò la più grande, facendo arrossire e ridacchiare l’altra.

Kara uscì dalla DEO e si mise subito in volo verso National City, normalmente ci avrebbe messo pochi minuti, ma con la situazione fisica che aveva almeno mezz’ora le sarebbe servita.  

Non riusciva a non sentirsi tremendamente in colpa per tutto ciò che aveva fatto e detto. Lena l’aveva rifiutata come Kara, era vero, ma non per questo voleva dire che fosse interessata a Supergirl soltanto perché dotata di superpoteri. Inoltre, si ripeteva, torturare Lex non era stata la scelta migliore. Lena se ne stava andando perché era convinta di esser rimasta sola, di aver perso le uniche due persone care che aveva vicino: Kara e Supergirl.

Supergirl arrivò appena in tempo: la conferenza stampa stava per iniziare; non si fece vedere dalla folla, voleva intervenire al momento giusto.

«Cari cittadini di National City, oggi sono qui per fare un annuncio importante. Nella vita, certe volte, si fanno scelte sbagliate, io credo di averne fatta una quando mi sono trasferita qui, ho deciso di lasciare questa città e tornare a Metropolis. Non chiuderò la L-Corp, la affiderò alla persona più degna di sostituirmi. Nessuno perderà il posto di lavoro, per National City non cambierà niente. Prima di andarmene però volevo dire ancora due parole. So che molti di voi probabilmente stasera festeggeranno la mia partenza, so che molti di voi mi credono colpevole per le azioni di mio fratello e di mia madre, ma non è così.  Da quando sono arrivata in questa città non ho fatto altro che cercare di aiutare il maggior numero di persone possibile, compresa me stessa. Volevo un nuovo inizio: una nuova vita lontano da brutti e dolorosi ricordi, evidentemente l’ho cercata nel posto sbagliato. Mi dispiace non esser riuscita a guadagnare la vostra fiducia.» Lena concluse, guadando la folla, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione.

Prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcosa una figura molto conosciuta, ormai dal mondo, si parò davanti alla CEO, le atterrò davanti e le si avvicinò.

Lena spalancò gli occhi incredula: non pensava che avrebbe più rivisto Supergirl dopo quella notte, né tantomeno pensava di rivederla in una situazione simile. La bionda le rivolse un timidissimo sorriso e poi si voltò verso la popolazione che, nel frattempo, aveva già iniziato a bisbigliare.

«Popolo di National City, so cosa vuol dire sentirsi sempre di troppo. Ho passato più di venti anni della mia vita nell’ombra: mi sentivo non adatta alle situazioni, non adatta al mio vero compito sulla terra. Poi, un giorno, ho provato a fare la supereroina e, credetemi, è stato il mio giorno fortunato. Voi mi avete accolta a braccia aperte, nessuno di voi mi ha urlato contro o ha fatto proteste e ve ne sono grata, ma vorrei sapere… perché l’avete fatto con la donna che ho di fianco?» Si fermò un attimo, per lasciare qualche secondo alle persone per riflettere, non voleva che le sue fossero soltanto parole al vento. «Ho sbagliato per prima, lo devo ammettere. Quando ho sentito dai telegiornali la notizia ho temuto il peggio, credevo fosse venuta qui per finire il lavoro di suo fratello, per combattere e uccidere gli alieni, ma non è così.  Lena Luthor ci ha dato più volte prova delle sue ottime intenzioni ed io, avendoci avuto parecchie volte a che fare, ho avuto l’onore di conoscere la sua vera personalità. Lena Luthor non c’entra niente con le azioni di suo fratello Lex Luthor e, come avrete letto dai giornali, è soltanto merito suo se il piano di sterminio degli alieni di Lilian Luthor non è andato a buon fine. Vi giuro, su qualsiasi cosa voi vogliate, che lei è una persona meravigliosa e che National City, a lasciarla andare, sarebbe una sciocca. In questo anno vi ho sempre aiutati, ci sono sempre stata per ognuno di voi. Oggi sono qui per chiedervi di fare qualcosa per me, vorrei, con tutto il mio cuore, che voi concedeste fiducia a questa donna, esattamente come avete fatto con me. Vorrei che voi vedeste oltre il suo cognome e la lasciaste entrare a far parte della bellissima città che è National City.»

Finì Supergirl, lanciando un’occhiata alla mora, i cui occhi erano ormai più che lucidi dalla commozione, per poi tornare con lo sguardo puntato verso la folla.

Il primo a prendere la parola, nel silenzio generale, fu un vecchietto.

«Supergirl ha ragione, non le abbiamo mai dato una reale possibilità. È questo che vogliamo essere? Persone che giudicano ancor prima di conoscere? Miss Luthor, mi scuso per non aver capito da solo queste cose. RESTI!» Urlò l’ultima parte, in maniera che fosse udibile da quasi tutta la popolazione circostante.

Al suo urlo si unirono gradualmente in molti; i primi cameraman, resesi conto della situazione, iniziarono a cercare l’inquadratura perfetta per immortalare il momento. La piazza era colma di persone che urlavano «Resta» e Lena non poté trattenere il sorriso a trentadue denti che le spuntò. Si avvicinò di nuovo al microfono e tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, con voce rotta dall’emozione, fu:

«Grazie del benvenuto National City, oggi è un nuovo giorno: il primo insieme.»

La folla rispose applaudendo, i flash erano così frequenti da impedirle di vedere chiaro davanti a sé, ma ciò che non le potevano impedire era la vista della supereroina. Supergirl era là, di fronte a lei, e le aveva appena fatto il regalo più bello di tutti: una possibilità.

«Grazie…» Lena le sussurrò.

«Figurati. Stasera verrò a bussare al terrazzo del tuo ufficio, capirò se non vorrai vedermi, ma mi piacerebbe darti delle spiegazioni.»

Lena si limitò ad annuire, entrambe sapevano che non era il momento giusto per parlare dell’accaduto, un qualsiasi passo falso avrebbe distrutto la loro reputazione.

Supergirl salutò la folla e volò via, pronta a tornare a casa dopo due lunghissime settimane.

***

Lena non aveva lasciato l’ufficio neanche un secondo da quando era tornata alle quattro del pomeriggio, non voleva assolutamente rischiare di perdere la visita della supereroina. Gli eventi della mattina le avevano lasciato molto da pensare: non avrebbe mai immaginato un’azione del genere da parte dell’altra e, nonostante un po’ di risentimento ancora presente, non poteva non ringraziarla con tutto il cuore.

La notte era già calata, Lena quasi non ci sperava più, quando un leggero colpo alla porta a vetro destò la sua attenzione. Si girò di scatto e, dietro ad essa, vide la figura della supereroina. Il sorriso timido che le fece la rese, agli occhi di Lena, ancora più bella ed irresistibile. Per la CEO Kara era bella come nessun’altra donna al mondo.

«Vieni» disse, facendole cenno di entrare e avviandosi verso il divano, così da interrompere il loro gioco di sguardi.

«Ciao Lena.» Riuscì a dire, in tono timido.

«Che ne è stato del “buonasera miss Luthor”? Era piuttosto sexy, lo sai?» la provocò Lena.

Kara arrossì e abbassò la testa imbarazzatissima, quindi Lena riprese la parola.

«Stavo solo scherzando. Siediti pure qui accanto a me.»

La supereroina fece come chiesto, senza proferire parola.

«Anche a me farebbero piacere delle spiegazioni, quindi se sei ancora della solita idea, mi piacerebbe sentirle.»

«Sono più decisa che mai. Sono mortificata per ciò che ho fatto a tuo fratello, non avrei dovuto assolutamente, ma ad agire per me c’era solo il più puro degli istinti, non governato da nessuna mente. So che non è una scusa, ma ci tenevo a dirtelo.»

«Devo ammettere che in un primo momento, quando ho sentito la notizia, ti ho odiata con tutta me stessa. Non potevo pensare che qualcuno avesse fatto del male a mio fratello, nonostante lui volesse uccidermi. Poi, però, in un momento di lucidità ho ragionato sui miei principi e mi sono resa conto che quello che hai fatto, seppur sia totalmente sbagliato, l’hai fatto per proteggere me. Non posso ringraziarti, ovviamente, ma ti capisco.» Finì Lena, pronta a sentire il continuo del discorso dell’altra.

«Bene…»

«Si. C’è altro che volevi dirmi?»

«Sì, hai ragione.» Kara sospirò chiudendo per un secondo gli occhi, le sembrava di essere tornata al giorno della confessione, tutto glielo ricordava. «Mi dispiace per le parole dure che ti ho rivolto, non le intendevo neanche in minima parte, almeno, non la me razionale. Immagino tu ti sia fatta delle domande riguardo una delle ultime frasi che ti ho detto…»

«Intendi quella: “Curioso che tu sia stata l’unica a resistergli”? O qualcosa del genere.»

«Si. Bene, pensavo di dirti questa cosa già tempo fa, ma poi le cose sono precipitate e quindi ho lasciato perdere. Stavo parlando di quando, quasi un mese fa, ti ho chiesto di uscire con me e tu hai rifiutato.»

«La mia interpretazione a riguardo era corretta, allora.»

«La mia idea per quella mattina era di confessarti i miei sentimenti e poi, qualsiasi fosse stata la tua risposta, dirti la verità. Purtroppo il tuo silenzio mi ha scombussolato i piani e le tue parole mi hanno ferita in una maniera che neanche io mi aspettavo.»

«Sono tremendamente dispiaciuta per quella mattina, Kara.» Intervenne Lena, per la prima volta chiamando la supereroina con il suo vero nome.

«No Lena, ero preparata ad un tuo rifiuto, davvero! Soltanto che me lo aspettavo diverso, mi aspettavo che tu ti ponessi diversamente nei miei confronti. Mi dispiace essermi costruita da sola delle aspettative totalmente sbagliate. Tu non hai colpa nel non provare lo stesso che provo io.»

«Kara, quando l’altra sera ho detto che nessuno poteva resistere ai tuoi occhi, dicevo la verità. Non immaginavo che tu e Supergirl foste la stessa persona, devo ammetterlo, ma scoprirlo mi ha solo fatto aprire ancora di più gli occhi. Sapervi la stessa persona mi ha dato la conferma che è con te che voglio stare. Sono tremendamente dispiaciuta perché quella mattina per me ha parlato la paura.»

Kara era senza parole, se le avessero detto che Lena Luthor era interessata a lei, probabilmente, avrebbe riso cent’anni.

«Mia madre ha scoperto i miei sentimenti nei tuoi, nei vostri, confronti. Mi ha mandato un mazzo di fiori da funerale con un bigliettino in cui minacciava la tua vita, non sono riuscita a guardare oltre. Ho creduto che lasciandoti andare, allontanandomi da te, avrei potuto salvarti e farti essere felice. Mi dispiace Kara, sono stata una stupida.»

«Lena, non ti devi scusare, non hai fatto niente di male, hai solo cercato di proteggermi. Sono io a dovermi scusare per tutto ciò che ho fatto sotto l’effetto della Kryptonite rossa. Mi dispiace così tanto, non sarei mai dovuta venire qui quella sera e non avrei assolutamente dovuto spingerti a fare sesso con me.»

«Kara…»

«Ti giuro, sono profondamente dispiaciuta riguardo il comportamento che ho avuto nei tuoi confronti.»

«Sono contenta che tu sia venuta quella sera.» La interruppe Lena, posizionandole poi una mano sulla spalla.

«Ma sono stata scorretta!»

«Non mi hai spinta a fare sesso con te. Quello che abbiamo fatto lo volevo anche io, tanto quanto te.»

Entrambe rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto. La mano di Lena si era spostata su quella di Kara e l’accarezzava con movenze rassicuranti e dolci.

«Quindi… adesso che entrambe sappiamo come stanno le cose, posso farti la stessa domanda una seconda volta?»

«Quale domanda?» La mora rispose, fingendo di aver dimenticato tutto. Kara le sorrise ed annuì.

«Lena, sono innamorata di te da molto tempo ormai. Non so se tu provi lo stesso per me, o se mai arriverai a provarlo, ma credo di non esserti indifferente. Credo che il tuo sorriso, come il mio del resto, quando siamo insieme sia sincero. Mi piacerebbe molto che tu accettassi di venire a cena fuori con me.»

Kara aveva detto che l’amava, Lena riusciva a pensare solo alla prima frase.

«Ho sbagliato qualcosa? ...» Chiese preoccupata la bionda, dato il silenzio dell’altra.

«Shhh…» Concluse la mora, appoggiando un dito sulle labbra della supereroina. «Uscirò con te molto volentieri, ma solo se accetterai di essere l’eroina dei miei sogni. Vuoi?»

«Sempre.»

Kara chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò al volto di Lena che le accarezzò il viso e la baciò. Ancora una volta esistevano solo loro due, ma questa volta immerse nella perfezione del momento.

«Ti amo anche io.»

 

**_“If I could, then I would,_ **

**_I'll go wherever you will go,_ **

**_Way up high or down low,_ **

**_I'll go wherever you will go._ **

**_And maybe, I'll find out_ **

**_A way to make it back someday,_ **

**_To watch you, to guide you_ **

**_Through the darkest of your days._ **

**_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_ **

**_Then I hope there's someone out there_ **

**_Who can bring me back to you._ **

**_Run away with my heart,_ **

**_Run away with my hope,_ **

**_Run away with my love._ **

**_I know now, just quite how,_ **

**_My life and love might still go on._ **

**_In your heart, in your mind._ **

**_I'll stay with you for all of time.”_ **

 

 


End file.
